Tory
by Kurecina
Summary: A girl named Victoria shows up in Tenchi's school. Apparently she lives in the same building too. At least this girl is normal. Or is she? And *why* is Tenchi wearing tights?
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi walked down the school hallways. All day it had been raining. Some hail had even   
fallen. He had been late for his first class and was locked out. All day were tests in all the classes.   
On top of it all, the girls were supposed to be visiting him today. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips.   
He closed his brown eyes briefly and then opened them to stare at the ground as he walked.   
"Oh no!" cried a voice just a few feet away from him. Tenchi looked up in surprise. There   
was a girl with long white hair tied up in a braid and hanging off her left shoulder. She was staring   
down at the pile of books she had apparently dropped, looking near tears. Tenchi half jogged half   
walked over to her.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She replied with a heavy sigh. "This is just my first day, I'm lost, and then I drop   
my books all over the place." The girl said, bending down to pick them up. Tenchi really didn't have   
time to help her but he did anyway.  
"First day huh? You must be one of those foreign exchange students." Tenchi said.  
"Yeah. I'm from England."  
"Really?" Tenchi asked, looking up from the books. She nodded her head briefly.   
"Thanks for helping me." She said. Tenchi looked up at the clock. He muttered something   
under his breath.  
"Come on, the bell is about to ring. We better run." Tenchi said. He held some of her books   
(along with his own) with his right hand and grabbed her hand with his left. Then they raced off   
together.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Apparently where ever you are." The girl replied. He smiled.  
"No I mean what class is next?" Tenchi asked, still running at top speed.  
"Um… Math, I think." The girl replied.  
"Okay. We're almost there." Tenchi said. Then he looked at his watch that Sasami had   
given him for his last birthday. He stopped dead in his tracks and groaned.  
"What's wrong?" asked the girl. Then the bell rang and all the doors slammed shut and   
were locked.  
"That's what's wrong." Tenchi replied. He let go of her hand. "Where's your locker anyway?" he asked.  
"I don't know. The front office handed me this." The girl said, handing him a key and a   
piece of paper. He stared at it for a moment and then led her down the hall. He found it and opened   
it.  
"Put your books in here." Tenchi said. When she had done that they went back to the   
classroom and sat outside the door. Finally the teacher saw them and opened the door.  
"Mr. Masaki, Ms. Grand, this is the second time you've both been late for class, or so I   
hear." Said the tall teacher. He had black hair that was almost purple and his eyes were purple.   
Tenchi had to look away from his piercing gaze. He looked over to the girl and saw tears were falling   
down her cheeks. For the first time he looked at her eyes. They were blue green, like the sea. The   
teacher sent them off to the principal's office.  
"You really shouldn't let him get to you." Tenchi said, feeling bad for her.  
"No teacher ever yelled at me, let alone sent me to the principal before." The girl replied   
whipping away her tears with the back of her hand.   
"You look like you're not that anxious to leave school today. Anything wrong?" she asked.  
"No, it is just some… friends are coming to visit me today."  
"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked.  
"You don't know my friends." Tenchi mumbled. She looked at him weird.  
"I heard the teacher call you Mr. Masaki. Is that your last name?"  
"Yeah. My name is Tenchi Masaki. What's your name?"  
"Victoria Grand." She replied. Then she giggled. "It sounds really formal I know. Mostly   
everyone just calls me Tory." She said. Tenchi smiled. Soon they were at the principal's office. She   
made them sit outside.  
"So where are you going to be staying?"  
"I'm not sure. The school said they'd arrange for something." Tory replied. Then the   
principal cleared his throat.  
"I've decided that you two are to be suspended for the rest of the day. It would have been   
longer but I understand that you, Tenchi, were just trying to help Victoria." She said. Her long brown   
hair fell all the way to her feet and her eyes were bright blue. She smiled slightly at Tenchi.  
"Thank you ma'am." Tenchi replied. He grabbed Tory's hand hastily and began to walk off.  
"Hold on." Tory said yanking her hand from Tenchi's. "Where am I supposed to stay?" she asked.  
"Oh I almost forgot about that. You're going to be staying at the place Tenchi is. In fact   
you'll be in the room next to him. We already sent your stuff there." The principal replied. Tenchi's  
jaw dropped and Tory stood in front of the principal about to argue the point. Tenchi noticed and   
grabbed her hand again, racing out of the room.   
"I don't know about England, but around here we never ever argue with the elders."   
Tenchi said. Tory pouted and ripped her hand from his. "Come on Tory, we'd better go." Tenchi said. She reluctantly followed him out the front door of the place. She yelped and jumped back in when she saw the torrents of rain and felt the freezing cold.  
"Um… I need to go get my stuff." Tory said. He sighed and ran after her.   
"You can leave the stuff here." Tenchi said as soon as he stopped her. She frowned and   
walked the rest of the way to her locker. When she got there she opened it and yanked out a purple   
sweater and a plastic coat with a hood. She pulled out another one and tossed it to Tenchi.   
"Pull it over your head like this." She said. She put on her sweater and the coat. Tenchi   
followed her example. Tory giggled at him and pulled it off. Then she put it back on. "You had your   
head through the sleeve." She said. He smiled. Then they reluctantly left the building and ran   
through the pouring rain.   



	2. Chapter 2

Tenchi and Tory waved good-bye as she entered her room. She sighed heavily when she   
saw the room. There was a bed, a dresser, a closet, a bathroom and a kitchen area. The walls were  
white and the floor was blue. The roof was white too. Tory grabbed her suitcase and emptied it out   
on the bed. She filled the drawers with her clothes as she sorted them into groups. Then she pulled   
a cardboard box in front of her as she sat on the bed. Inside were some stuffed animals, her   
miniature locker that had money in it, a jewelry box, some books, and bookends. It was her favorite   
pair. The bookends were in the shape of a mushroom and each had a small fairy on it. She put them   
on her dresser and put her books between them. Then she took out her jewelry box. That too had a   
fairy on it but was painted on. Tory put that next to the books. She put all her stuffed animals at the   
head of her bed. Then Tory grabbed another box and tore it open. Inside that box was a lamp that   
was a larger version of the bookends. She placed that on the dresser too. Then there was her pillow   
and some sheets, which she put into the closet on the shelf that was at the top. Next she found a   
small nightstand. She placed that next to her bed. It was light colored wood like the dresser. It was   
very lightweight. Then she found some silver ware, a teapot, cups, a tea mug (actually a coffee mug   
but she used it for tea) and bowls. She placed those in the drawers in the kitchen area. Suddenly   
she shivered and realized how cold she was. She took out the teapot, filled it with water, and put it   
on the stove. In the next box were all groceries her parents had paid the school to buy for her. She   
dragged the box into the kitchen and put everything away, that is everything except the sugar and   
milk. When the tea was done boiling she poured it into her mug and put in some milk and sugar.   
Then she put the sugar and milk away. Tory collapsed on her bed and sipped at her tea.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened it and there stood a young woman   
with blond hair tied into a bun and green eyes. She was holding a small bouquet of sunflowers. She   
shoved them into Tory's face. Tory placed the flowers into a vase that she filled with water after she   
removed the note. Before she did anything else Tory decided she should take a bath. She pulled out   
a blue turtleneck and black leggings. Then she went into the bathroom and took a short shower.   
When she was done and got dressed, she went out and read the note that had come with the   
flowers. It said:  
"Tory, Have a great stay and thanks for the raincoat. Tenchi"   
She smiled. Then she thought for a moment. Tory reheated some of the leftover tea and   
put it into a clean mug. Then she walked out of her room and into the hallway so she was right in   
front of Tenchi's door way. She was about to knock when all of sudden she heard a bunch of voices.  
"Tenchi!" yelled about 4 female voices. Tory was taken aback. She accidentally let the   
mug slip from her grip and it crashed to the ground. Tory jumped and then gasped at the mess.   
Tenchi's room had gone completely quiet. Then the door opened and Tenchi stared at her as she   
struggled to pick the mug up.  
"Tory?" asked Tenchi.   
"Yes… I'm sorry…" Tory trailed off.  
"Tenchi? Who's there?" Asked a voice. Then two girls who looked in their twenties moved   
Tenchi out of the way to look at her. Tory blushed deeply. One of them had white spiky hair and   
amber colored eyes. The other had purple hair and dark pink eyes. They were both very beautiful.   
Then a small girl who looked about 8 years old pushed the two girls apart so she could see. She   
gasped and bent down to help Tory.  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked.   
"Yes. Thank you for asking." Tory replied. The girl had turquoise hair that was pulled into   
pigtails. Her eyes were big, pink, and kind. "I'm sorry about this... Tenchi I was just going to bring   
you some tea…" Tory said.  
Then another girl appeared. She had pink hair that was spiky like the one with white hair   
and light green eyes. She looked very young.   
"Tenchi do you know this girl?" asked the white haired one. Tenchi stepped through the   
door.   
"Well, Ryoko, this is my schoolmate. Ryoko, meet Tory." Tenchi said motioning to the white   
haired woman. "Tory, this is Aeka," he explained pointing to the purple haired one. "Washu and   
Sasami." Tenchi said. Tory half-smiled at them.  
"Um, I better go now. I didn't mean to interrupt." She said with a wave of her hand. She   
started to walk off but Sasami grabbed her arm.  
"You're bleeding," she said. Tory had apparently scratched her hand on the broken mug.  
"Oh it's nothing."  
"Yeah let her go Sasami." Said Ryoko. Sasami gave her a dirty look and led Tory into   
Tenchi's room. Then she cleaned the wound and wrapped it. Tory's face was bright red and when   
she talked she barley whispered.   
"I feel really bad about this whole thing, you know, messing up your evening and all… so   
why don't I treat all of you karaoke?" she asked. All the girls smiled widely and Tenchi groaned.  
"You're going to regret that…" Tenchi said.   
"Actually my parents own a karaoke place around here." Tory replied. Everyone started   
talking at once and the next thing Tory knew, she was being led out of the building.   



	3. Chapter 3

The entire group was gathered in a room. It had pink walls and a sea green floor. There was a   
small 'stage' at one end of the room. On the wall by the stage was the thing that would rate your   
voice. Opposite of the stage was a table with seats all around it, 7 to be exact. Aeka and Ryoko had   
sung first. At first, Tory had winced at their less then perfect voices, but she ended up smiling and   
listening to them sing contentedly. Then Sasami went up. She sang beautifully and got a standing   
ovation from the group and an 85 from the scoring thing. Everyone urged Tory to sing, but she   
made Washu go first. She had a less then perfect voice too. Then they all made Tory go up and   
sing.  
"You cant be that bad." Ryoko said.  
"Well if you put it that way…" Tory replied sarcastically. She walked up to the stage and   
started to sing into the microphone.  
"If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be we're all okay  
And not to worry cause worry is wasteful  
And use less in times like these  
I wont be made useless   
I wont be idle with despair"   
She sang almost in a whisper. Her angelic voice echoed through out the room as she gathered   
strength from the song. Tory lingered on the final note and then the song was done. The whole   
room was in silence.  
"I wasn't that bad was I?" asked Tory.  
"That was a beautiful song." Sasami said.  
"Yeah. It's one of my favorites."  
Soon everyone was done and they headed out. Tory told the guy at the front office to put   
the tab on her parent's bill. The clerk stared at her for a moment and then sent them on their way.   
Sasami and Tory raced back to the apartment laughing hysterically. Tenchi smiled and shook his   
head. It looked to him like the night hadn't been as big a disaster as he thought it was going to be.   
He looked up at the sky and felt extremely grateful that the next day he had off school. Finally   
everyone was back at the hotel and in front of Tenchi's door.  
"Goodbye Miss Victoria." Called Aeka.   
"Good-bye?" asked Sasami in dismay. "I had a really great time Tory but I guess I have to leave   
now…" Sasami trailed off. Both the girls started to tear up.  
"Oh give me a break. Why don't you sleep over with Tory, Sasami?" asked Ryoko. The girls   
brightened and gave each other a high five again.   
"Thanks Ryoko!" called Sasami.  
"But what about your stuff?" Asked Aeka. Sasami frowned.  
"Cant you bring some here for me?" asked Sasami.  
"Oh all right." Aeka said shaking her head.  
Ryoko waved goodbye as she and Ryoko went into Tenchi's room. Tory looked confused but didn't   
ask.  
"Thank you for taking us all to karaoke Tory." Washu said. When she walked into the room Tenchi   
followed her. Out of curiosity Tory looked in through the open door and saw Aeka, Ryoko, and   
Washu disappear into Tenchi's bed that suddenly had a glowing star shape on it. She stared in   
shock for a moment and then fainted.   



	4. Chapter 4

Tory woke up to find she was laying on the ground in the hallway. Tenchi and Sasami were   
looking down at her worriedly.   
"I could've sworn I just saw…" Tory trailed off. Tenchi assured her it had been a dream   
and helped her up. Tory accepted what he said without hesitation. "I'll buy that." She said.   
"I got my stuff, Tory. I'll be in the room okay? Night Tenchi!" called Sasami as she walked   
into Tory's room.  
"I never did get to thank you for the flowers." Tory said, staring at the ground.  
"Trust me, you don't have to. Especially since you dealt with my friends like that…"   
Tenchi replied.  
"Oh I like them. They all seem nice." She said. He laughed. Tory liked his laugh; it was   
happy and carefree. There was a brief silence.  
"Well, good night." Tenchi said.  
"Good night." Tory waved as Tenchi walked into his room. Then she went into hers.   
asami had made some tea and had set it on the nightstand. Tory sighed gratefully when she fell   
onto her bed. Sasami mimicked her sigh and collapse on the bed next to her. They giggled.   
"Oh what a long night!" Tory said.  
"Yeah it was pretty busy. How come Tenchi never mentioned you before?" asked Sasami.  
"Well maybe he never found the time or maybe it was just because he met me today."   
Tory replied as she stared at the ceiling. They giggled together again and grabbed their tea. Tory   
welcomed the warm sweetness into her mouth and felt herself melting. The smell of herbs filled her   
senses with total relaxation and joy. She placed down her cup.  
"That's delicious, Sasami. Let's get into our night clothes okay?" asked Tory. Sasami got   
changed in the bathroom while Tory changed in the room. Tory wore a tight red tank top and white   
cotton pants. When Sasami came out she was wearing an over grown shirt with little cats on them.   
Or were they rabbits? Tory couldn't tell. It was probably some kind of creature from a show. Then   
they both climbed into the bed. Tory left the light on. She always did. It was a habit. They both fell   
asleep quickly and slept peacefully throughout the long night.   



	5. Chapter 5

Tory opened her eyes reluctantly as the morning sunlight filled the room. She groaned softly and  
rolled over. Briefly surprised to find a little girl sleeping next to her. She had almost forgotten last   
night. Tory chuckled lightly and carefully got out of bed. First she went to the kitchen and made   
some tea. Then she picked out new clothes, took a quick shower, and got changed. She was wearing   
black jeans and a black tank top with a white kitten on it. When she came out of the bathroom,   
Sasami was already up and drinking some tea.  
"Good morning Tory!" she called when she saw her.  
"Hey. So… what do you want to do today?" asked Tory as she ran a hand through her   
white hair that was flowing down her back.  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" asked the little girl. Tory smiled.  
"Let's ask Tenchi what there is to do around here!" Tory replied. Sasami grinned and they   
both giggled. Quickly Sasami made another 3 cups of tea and put them on a platter. Together they   
walked to Tenchi's room and Tory knocked lightly. Then she reached under his welcome mat, found   
a key and opened the door. Tenchi was still asleep. Gently Sasami put the platter down and then   
crept over and onto to Tenchi's bed. Then she jumped up and down on it proclaiming it was time to   
wake up. Tory giggled as Tenchi immediately shot up out of bed. She realized Tenchi's room   
smelled like school did. She wrinkled her nose as she thought sourly about school. He must be a   
very good student.   
"What are you two doing here?" Asked Tenchi. Tory looked away when he looked at her.   
Sasami smiled cheerily.  
"We wanted to know what there is to do in Tokyo!" Sasami exclaimed as she jumped off   
the bed.   
"Sorry… my idea." Tory explained as she raised a hand meekly. Tenchi sighed deeply.  
"Why don't you two just walk around the streets? You can find a lot more to do that way."   
Tenchi offered.  
"What if we get lost?" asked Sasami.  
"Then call me." He said as he wrote his number down on a piece of paper and gave it to   
Sasami. "Now if you don't mind…" Tenchi said. Tory grabbed Sasami's hand and raced out of the   
room and back into her own.  
Then she quickly went back into his room and threw his key at him.   
"Come on, under your welcome mat? That's so obvious!" She said. He gave her a strange   
look.   
Then she smiled at him and closed the door.  
She took the number from Sasami and stuffed it in her pocket. Then Sasami went into the   
bathroom and got changed. She came out wearing a turquoise tank top and khaki shorts. Then they headed   
out of the building to explore Tokyo.   



	6. Chapter 6

It was hours later and Tory and Sasami were lost. They were in a dead end. There were   
no stores around which made them both wonder why they came down here. It was all brick. The   
girls couldn't find their way out. It was like a maze. There were so many possible ways to go.   
Sasami sat down on the ground, pulled her knees up to her chest, and started to cry.   
"Don't cry Sasami." Tory said as she sat next to her.   
"But we're lost. And there is no way to contact Tenchi." Sasami said in between sobs.   
"Oh come on, cheer up. There has to be a way out." Tory comforted. Sasami went on   
crying. Tory bit her lip and thought of she should do. Then she got a big grin in her face, stood up   
and started to sing.  
As Tory sang Sasami slowly stopped crying. Then at the end of the song, she wiped away   
her tears.   
Then she stood up and they started to walk away.  
"Hold on!" called a voice. Sasami and Tory looked around in surprise. There stood Tenchi.   
Or so it looked like him. With the exception that neither of them had ever seen Tenchi in black   
pantyhose and a long brown shirt (Author's Note: Thank God). Then a sword made of light appeared   
in his hands. It looked the color… black. Then he ran towards Tory and she stared in shock. Then   
another person appeared. She was a girl with violet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing violet   
leggings and a black shirt. She winked at the two girls.   
"Get out of here! I'll take care of him." She said. Then a violet sword appeared for her.   
Sasami and Tory snapped back into reality and ran wherever they could.   
"Follow me!" called a male voice. A man with light green eyes and black hair appeared.   
He was wearing green leggings and a black shirt. They had to run at their top speed to be able to   
just follow his shadow. Soon they were out of the maze and he had disappeared. The two girls   
collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily for a few minutes. Then they looked around. In front   
of them was a street a typical street in Tokyo. There was a phone booth about a block away and   
they ran to it. Tory and Sasami got into the phone booth and put in some change. Then they called  
Tenchi's number.  
"Hello?" he asked. Both the girls started talking at once. "Hold on. Tory give me a   
description of where you are and I'll be there as fast as I can." Tenchi said. She told him what the   
area looked like and he hung up. The two girls left the phone booth and sat on the closest bench.   
Within a half hour Tenchi was there.  
"Now, Sasami tell me what happened."  
"Well we got lost and then you showed up wearing tights and a shirt. Then a girl with  
violet hair and brown eyes showed up just as you attacked Tory. Then a man with green eyes and   
black hair showed up and led us out of the maze. That's when we called you." Sasami said. Tenchi   
looked at her like she was insane.  
"Is she serious?" asked Tenchi. Tory nodded stiffly. "It was probably a bad dream you two.   
I was at the apartment all day. And why would attack you girls?" he explained.  
"It was no dream." Said at the woman from before. All three looked up at her in surprise. "  
Although it wasn't you that attacked them, Lord Tenchi." The girl said.  
"Who was it then? Who are you?" he asked. The girl bowed. With a wave of her hand she   
was suddenly in jeans and a violet tank top.  
"Black was the one who attacked. None of us have proper names. My name is Violet."   
"Why did he attack me?" asked Tory.  
"Politics." Violet replied.   
"But I'm not involved in politics."  
"You will be… in the future." She explained. The group gasped.  
"The future? You're from the future?" asked Sasami.   
"Yes I am, Lady Sasami." She replied. Then the man from before showed himself.  
"Hello again Lady Sasami, Lady Victoria." He said.  
"Hello." The girls said together.  
"What's your name?" asked Sasami.  
"My name is Green."  
"Where is the guy that attacked them?" Tenchi asked.  
"He got away. That's why we have to stay here and protect Lady Victoria." Violet said.  
"You let him get away? Oh never mind! Guess everyone has to come out now." Green said   
apparently aggravated.  
"I didn't see you fighting him." Violet mumbled. He didn't have time for a reply though.   
Others stepped out from the shadow. There was a boy with orange hair and brown eyes, a girl with   
blue hair and black eyes, a boy with red hair and black eyes, another boy with blond hair and brown   
eyes, and a girl with aqua hair and brown eyes.  
"The color of their hair are their names okay?" said Violet. "So this would be Orange, Blue,   
Red, Yellow, and Aqua."  
As their names were said they bowed.   
"Are you guys related?" asked Sasami.  
"Actually yes. We're all brothers and sisters." Purple answered.  
"Who're your parents?" asked Tory.  
"Well technically our dad is… Tenchi."  



	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT?" Yelled Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu at the same time. Everyone was in Tenchi's room.  
Sasami was huddling up to Tenchi. Tory was sitting in the corner and looked very uncomfortable.   
She was avoiding Tenchi's gaze. Ryoko was now fuming and ready to kill. Ayeka was about to cry.   
Washu was now fascinated.  
"All of you are obviously from the future but…who's the mother?" she asked.  
"Well…" said Green  
"We don't really have one…" Purple finished.   
"But if Tenchi is the father you have to have a mother…" Sasami said.  
"We're all kind of… test tube kids…" Aqua said.  
"Then how is Tenchi the father?" asked Tory.  
"Um… Washu here took his…. DNA and put it in the test tubes."   
"Yes but there has to be different DNA in the test tube unless you were clones of him…   
which you obviously aren't." Said Washu.  
"Should've known you ask a lot of questions. Unfortunately I don't have all the answers,   
and the ones I do have I have either told you or cant tell you at all." Purple said.  
"Well, tell me this. Why would I clone Tenchi?" she asked.  
"Because no one wanted to loose King Tenchi's noble blood, yet he couldn't… um….   
marry any of the girls."  
"King Tenchi?" asked Tory.  
"Yes."  
"Now hold on. Before any one else asks any another questions, I want to know why that   
guy is after me." Tory said.   
"Well you see Tenchi has two children that weren't born in test tubes. They are called   
Black and White. Black is… slightly insane. When time came for a new leader, Victoria was chosen.   
Now Black has come back in time to kill Victoria so he can be King. He thinks it's only right since he   
is Tenchi's first born." Green said. Unable to handle that information, Tory stood up and walked to   
her room. There was a short silence.  
"What happened to White?" asked Tenchi.  
"No one knows." Said Blue.  
The entire group looked at each other, thinking over all that had just been said. Then a   
scream came from Tory's room.   



	8. Chapter 8

Tenchi burst through Tory's door. There stood a boy that looked exactly like him except he was wearing tights and a long brown shirt. He was holding a sword through Tory's chest.  
"No!" Tenchi yelled. His Light Hawk sword appeared and he jumped at the guy but he disappeared and Tory fell onto the ground. Everyone else came running in. Tenchi's sword disappeared.   
"Oh my God! What happened?" asked Sasami as she burst out crying. She knelt down by Tory.  
"This guy who looked just like showed up and when I came in… it was too late." Tenchi explained to Purple.  
"Tory, hold on." Cried Sasami. Tears streaked her face and she sobbed continuously. Aeka was sitting down next to Sasami with her hand on her shoulder. Washu and Ryoko hovered back by the door, no sure what to say or do. The others hovered together behind Aeka. Tenchi moved forward and pushed Aeka away.  
"Sasami, it's okay." He said, not believing it himself. Sasami didn't listen and shook Tory's bleeding body violently.  
"Wake up! Wake up!" she screamed. Everyone looked away, unable to watch the scene any longer. "I wont let her die!" Sasami screamed. Sasami put her hands in a prayer form. "Please Tsunami, help Tory." Prayed Sasami. Nothing happened. Sasami repeated her prayer several times but still nothing happened. Tenchi tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him away.   
"Sasami…" said Tory's voice gently. Everyone looked at her in surprise.   
Slowly everyone began to step to one side as a stranger walked past the group. The   
mysterious person wore white leggings and a white coat with a hood that covered her face. All   
could tell the person was a girl by the shape of her body. The figure moved gracefully over to Tory   
and Sasami reluctantly stood up and backed away.  
"It's White!" exclaimed Purple. White knelt down next to Troy and held her palm out   
upward. Suddenly there were different herbs and other such things in it. Then she sprinkled them   
over her wound. Tory's body went totally limp although it seemed as if it had been before.  
White stood up and pulled back her hood. She had light gray eyes and blond hair. She   
looked vaguely familiar to the group.  
"Yes Purple, my name is White." She said. Her voice seemed gentle yet strong.  
"Why are you here?" asked Green.  
"I can't let my brother kill the Queen. At least I can stop it this time." White explained.  
"Where have you been for all these years?" asked Orange.  
"Everywhere and nowhere." She replied. "Not much help is it?" she asked giggling briefly.  
"No." Answered Orange apparently annoyed.  
"Enough of this! Why don't you go out and just fight your brother?" asked Green.  
"I can do only one of two things. Heal or Kill. When I was born the decision of killing had   
been chosen for me so I could protect the earth. One day when I was very little I killed a deer for   
sport and heard it's dying cries. After that I vowed never to kill again, but to heal." Explained White.  
A tear was just barley visible at the side of her eye, but Tenchi saw it. He thought of how horrible it  
must be to have those memories running through her mind. He suddenly understood what had   
happened that day. Tenchi knew that she had become so cold at that age that it had scared her   
into never fighting again.   
"You have to fight White!" exclaimed Red.  
"I can't, don't you see that?" she yelled back. The room went silent for a moment. "I have  
to go now." She said quickly as she walked out of the room.  
"Wait!" called Tenchi. White paused and turned around. "Where can we find you?" he   
asked.  
"I'll be where I'll be and no where else." She replied. Then she disappeared out of sight.   
There was along silence  
"Now I think we should all go to Tenchi's house and stay there." Purple suggested. Tenchi nodded   
reluctantly and stood up with Sasami still in his arms. Then he led the way back into his room. Green   
came in last because he was holding Tory in his arms. Soon they were all gone through the portal   
and in Tenchi's house. The color group (as Ryoko and Aeka called them behind their backs) decided   
they were going to take turns watching Tory. By the next morning she was doing better, almost as if nothing had happened. Tenchi's grandfather had called his school and told them Tenchi had come down with some kind of disease and Tory had somehow caught it too. Tenchi didn't much like the excuse but it was all they had.   
Everyone pretended to forget about the whole future thing and just had fun. Sasami and   
Tory were always hanging out. Soon it had been a few days since Black's last attack and Tenchi had   
begun to be at ease. He was wrong to do so.  



	9. Chapter 9

It was a warm sunny day and every breeze brought the sweet smell of a flowing stream.   
Tory and Sasami were laughing giggling over home-movies of Tenchi as a boy. Tenchi, completely   
mortified, had locked himself up in his room. Washu was in her lab again and Ryoko and Aeka had   
gone off in search of something to fight about. Purple, Orange, and Brown had followed them to   
make sure they didn't destroy Japan with their energetic fighting. Tory had long since found out   
about their abilities and had dealt with it like any other normal open-minded girl. She had fainted.   
But now she didn't much care anymore, it was daily life to see Ryoko floating through a wall. Red,   
Yellow, and Green were being forced to do the chores. Blue sat quietly in a chair reading a book   
even though she was supposed to be watching Tory. Then the front door opened and to everyone's   
surprise, White was at the door.  
"I need to talk to you about Black, Victoria. Alone." White said as she stepped into the   
room. Sasami turned off the tape and television. Tory and Blue stood up together but she nodded   
to her and Blue say back down. White and Tory walked off into the library. The room spelled of fresh   
ink.  
"What's this about?" asked Tory.  
"You have to leave… now. Black is coming." She said.  
"What?"  
"He's here!" she yelled as she looked to the door in terror. Tory turned around and sure   
enough there he was. She looked over her shoulder and White was gone.  
"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" asked Tory.  
"I want my Kingdom. I've come here to kill you so I can have it." He said. Then he lunged   
at her.  
"Black is here!" screamed Tory at the top of her lungs as she moved out of the way.  
He laughed. "Silly girl. No one can hear you." He said.   
"So I take it you don't like fair fights." Tory said.  
"I'm insane. Why do I have to be fair?" he asked.   
"You don't have to kill me." Tory said.  
"I know but I just didn't like the other options." He said.  
"What happened to make you like this?" asked Tory. He frowned at her and relaxed a bit.  
"My sister and I were raised to kill and become royalty. Those were the two things. My   
sister realized how cold all of it was turning her heart before it was too late. I kept on killing and   
taking those annoying lessons in school with those mean teachers until I killed one of them. My   
Father realized what was going on finally and put me in jail. My own father locked me up! I was in   
there for days, months, maybe even years until I was driven to insanity. But sanity is one of the   
things that can hold someone from going to their full potential. I managed to escape. When I had   
left I found out that my Father had left the thrown and was putting White in charge. I killed her that   
night. Then he put you in charge. Now I'm going to kill you." He replied.  
"But… White is still alive. I saw her…" Tory said.   
"Yes that was a convincing disguise wasn't it?" He asked. Tory looked at him in dismay.  
"Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Black rubbed his ears.  
"Man those are some vocal cords you got there Tory!" he said. She smiled at him and   
reached into her pocket to see if there was anything she could use against him. There was nothing.   
Then she started to hum.  
"I'll gather myself around my faith   
For light does the darkness most fear."  
Tory smiled and walked up to Black. She could hear footsteps out side the door and knew   
she just needed a distraction. She held out a hand as if to hit him and then placed it gently on his   
cheek. Then she moved closer to him and gave Black a short kiss. He stared at her.  
"You poor thing." She said. "It must've rough for you in that jail."  
"What?" he asked.   
"You were obviously just a boy when your father put you in jail. You must've felt unloved   
and alone." She said. His gaze softened towards her.  
"No one's ever cared before. It's a pity I have to kill you." He said. Then the door burst   
open.  
"I don't think so, brother!" called Purple. The entire group was standing there. The color   
group was first.  
"Oh look, it's the Rainbow Fighters. I'm scared." Black said.  
"For light does the darkness most fear."   
The line ran through Tory's head. "Black is when all colors are taken away… White is   
when all colors are together." She remembered from when she was smaller and in preschool.  
"You have to join together!" Tory yelled.  
"What?" Asked everyone, even Black.  
"All colors equal white. All colors taken away equals black." She explained. The group   
looked at each other. They apparently didn't know how they were supposed to do such a thing. "Just   
wish it! I don't know!" she said.  
"Enough of this nonsense!" Black said.   
"Everybody hold hands!" yelled Purple quickly. They did. They formed a circle around Tory   
and then they all turned into forms of energy that were each a different color. Everyone was   
mesmerized. Then they all went into Tory. Tory's eyes faded in color and they were soon gray. Her   
hair turned blond instead of white. Then her clothes fell away as new clothes formed themselves.   
She was wearing white legging and a gray shirt.  
"You thought you were rid of me didn't you?" she asked Black. Everyone was staring at   
her in total shock.  
"Tory?" asked Sasami.  
"Sasami, it's alright." White said. Then she turned back to Black. "I knew you were going to   
try to kill me that night so I sent half of me to be reborn and to live in Tokyo in the past, or as of   
now, the present. That half grew up to become Tory. Surprised?" she asked.   
"Enough talk! Let's fight!" he said. His sword generated itself and she shook her head at   
him.  
"I don't want to have to kill you brother. I love you." She said. His grip softened. But then   
he saw Sasami out of the corner of his eye and quickly and grabbed her. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko   
were all pushed aside.  
"Tell me one thing." He said.  
"What is it?"  
"How did they hear Tory?" he asked.  
"Well Washu was in her lab. She heard Tory the first time but had to gather everyone and   
didn't get there until after the second yell." White said.  
"That's right. I completely for got about Washu." Black said.  
"Thanks a lot." Washu mumbled.  
"Shut up." He replied.  
"Let go of Sasami. Your fight is with me." White said. He pulled his sword up to Sasami   
throat and cut it a little bit. She whimpered as blood trickled down. White sighed and held out her   
hands. A white beam shot from them and into Black's chest. He dropped Sasami and fell to the   
ground. "You shouldn't have hurt her, Black." White explained as she tried not to cry. He smiled at   
her.  
"I guess this is what jail can do," he said. Then his body went limp, and he was dead. A   
single tear fell down White's face and she picked up his body. Then she disappeared.  
"What?" Asked Ryoko. Everyone was very confused about the whole thing.  
"So what just happened?"  
"Well I understood it." Washu claimed.  
"Oh you would!" Ryoko spat back.  
"I did too." Sasami said.  
"Surprise, surprise. Little miss wonder child does it again." Ryoko said under her breath.  
"Ryoko you're not helping." Tenchi said.  
"Well would someone please explain this to me?" Aeka asked.  
"White would be able to explain it better then we could." Sasami said. "We should wait for   
her." Sasami said.  
"What if she doesn't come back?" asked Ryoko.  
"Don't say that! She wouldn't leave me without saying good-bye!" Sasami yelled. Then   
she grabbed her throat. It was a small wound and would heal quickly but it still hurt. Tenchi put an   
arm around Sasami's shoulder and they all went back into the living room.  



	10. The End

It was almost midnight and White had still not come back. Tenchi and Sasami were the   
only ones still awake although everyone was still in living room. Sasami's head was on Tenchi's   
shoulder and she was struggling to stay awake.  
"She'll come. I know she will." Sasami whispered sleepily. Her eyes closed and her body   
relaxed. Tenchi sighed heavily and closed his eyes too.  
"Tenchi." Said a voice. His eyes flew open and there stood Tory.  
"Tory?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"What happened to White?" he asked.  
"After she buried her brother the colors all left. They went back to their rainbow. Without   
the colors, I went back to my regular self." She said.  
"So what happens now?" he asked.   
"Well, you and I go back to school and everyone lives out life like this never happened."   
She said.  
"Hold on, who was the mother of White and Black?" he asked.  
"That's their secret." Tory replied. To be honest, she didn't know.   
"Okay… I understand." He lied.  
"I'm really sorry but I have to erase everyone's memory of all this." Tory said.  
"I guess you do." He said. She pulled out a small box. She went over to Ryoko first. She  
put a glowing triangle thing on her forehead. Then she went around the room and did everyone but   
Tenchi.  
"There's two left." She said and he nodded. She grabbed Sasami's limp body and walked   
over to the portal with Tenchi. Soon they were back in his room. "Tenchi?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Good-bye." She said. Then she put the glowing triangle on him right before he climbed   
into bed. He looked up at her and smiled gently. Then his eyes closed and the triangle faded away.   
Then Tory walked into her bedroom still carrying Sasami and laid her down on her bed. Tory sighed,   
lie down next to Sasami and put the last triangle on her. Then Tory closed her eyes and forgot all   
about the colors and her glimpse of the future, as did all the others. The past two days were lost to   
them forever. Tenchi and Tory went back to school, becoming the best of friends and Sasami and   
Tory kept up their unique friendship. I don't dare say life was normal for life is never normal for a   
guy like Tenchi.   
  
  
  
Tenchi: "So, who was the mom?"  
Kurecina: "What?"  
Tenchi: "Who was the mother of Black and White?"  
Kurecina: "Oh, well... that's my secret."  
Ryoko: "Tenchi, darling, you know it's me! We were always meant to be."  
Ayeka: "Oh! Leave Lord Tenchi ALONE!"  
Ryoko: *sticks out tongue* "You're just jealous!"  
Washu: "I think it's fairly obvious who the mother is."   
Kurecina: "I know who you're thinking... and you're wrong! MWEHEHEHEHE!!!!"  
Washu: "I'm never wrong! It was Tory wasn't it?"  
Tory and Kurecina: "Nope!"  
Washu: *dizzily* "I'm never wrong..."  
Tenchi: "You know too?"  
Tory: *big smile* "Of course! She told me."  
Sasami: "I guess that makes sense."  
Kurecina: "Well maybe I'll make another fan-fic telling who the mother was... er is."  
Ryoko and Ayeka: "Tell us now!"  
Kurecina: *backs away* "No! I'll write it later."   
*Ryoko and Ayeka chase Kurecina while screaming to know whom the mother is*  
Sasami: "There they go again."  
Tenchi: *sigh* "Why me?"  
Kurecina: *far off scream* "Okay, okay I'll tell you! It was..."  
*all the lights turn off and sounds fade away*  
*a curtain falls*  
Kurecina: "Thank you for reading my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it."  
*quickly runs away before Ayeka and Ryoko realize that Relena wasn't really the mother*  



End file.
